


Overprotective

by Panda Moanyum (Atlantian_Magic)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I couldn't edit it out, Joey with the dub accent, Joey/mai, Mai knows how to redirect his attention, Oneshot, Overprotective Brothers, Serenity/Tristan, because she's a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantian_Magic/pseuds/Panda%20Moanyum
Summary: Joey can't exactly handle when Serenity takes a more active role when it comes to boys. Big brother syndrome has officially kicked in.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Kudos: 10





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet came to me way back when the Battle City arc was originally airing on TV and I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Serenity took a more active interest in boys. Being an older sister, I know that I'm skeptical of every guy my younger sisters talk about, and there are a lot of them, so naturally my mind went to Joey and his overprotective tendencies.
> 
> Rating: More along the PG line but rating it T for safety. There are, after all, some naughty implications.
> 
> Also, I shamelessly abused Joey's terrible New Yorker accent from the dubbed anime and couldn't bring myself to edit it out. 
> 
> This was originally written back in 2005 so please be gentle.

"Joey, let go."

"No way! Dere's no way MY sis is goin' out dressed like that!"

"It's not like I'm dressed scantily. I'm wearing a knee-length skirt and a three-quarter-length shirt, for goodness sakes!" Hands met hips, just about to get menacing.

"Exactly! Everyone can still see the skin from your knees down, Serenity. Dere's no way I'm lettin' ya go with that... that... dressed like THAT!"

"Joey."

"That no good, rotten, sneaky, son of a..."

"JOEY!" Serenity yelled, finally yanking her arm out of her brother's grasp. "Tristan is your best friend!" Joey's eyes narrowed and he snorted.

"Some friend," he growled, his hands fisting tightly. "Takin' my baby sister on a... on a... I can't even say it." More growling.

"Joey, Tristan's taking me out on a DATE even if you don't like it. You know he'd never hurt me," Serenity said, turning to look at herself in the hallway mirror. She flipped some hair over her shoulder and patted it down before moving her bangs around and pressing her lips together, the fruity gloss still making her lips shiny.

"I'm not worried about him hurting you," Joey growled. A knock at the door had Joey's head snapping toward the sound and Serenity rolled her eyes, grabbed her handbag, pulled Joey back from the spyhole and opened the door. Tristan stood there with a big grin and nervous blush, his helmet tucked under one arm while the other arm was hidden in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Hey," Serenity said softly, slipping into her jacket.

"Hey yourself," Tristan said with a soft smile, leaning forward to kiss Serenity's cheek and stopping mid-way when he caught the death-glare of a menacing older brother just behind his girlfriend's shoulder. He straightened and gave a shaky laugh, running a gloved hand through his unique hair. "Hey Joey. What's up bro?"

"You gonna take my sis on 'dat bike?" Joey demanded instead of answering. Tristan blinked in confusion and nodded.

"Well, yeah. It's all I got, man." Serenity moved to step next to Tristan's side when Joey's hand on her arm stilled her again.

"'Dat settles it 'den. Serenity's not goin' nowhere on a bike, even if it's yours." A sense of victory lit in Joey's eyes. Tristan tensed and narrowed his eyes.

"What's with you man!" he yelled, wrapping his arm around Serenity's waist. "You know I take better care of her than you do." Joey's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" he shouted, pointing a finger at his best friend.

"Don't you dare imply what I know you're thinking Joey!" Serenity yelled back at him, setting the infamous Wheeler Stare on her brother. He returned the stare, having perfected it as well.

"Why don't you two lovebirds get along," a smooth voice interceded from behind Tristan and Serenity. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Mai, examining her nails on the bottom step. Joey's jaw dropped. Mai's constant appearance in heeled boots, incredibly short skirts (today it was black), and bustier-corset tops floored him in ways he didn't want to admit and his eyes raked over her form shamelessly.

"But..." Joey started lamely, trying to get the fire back that he'd had just moments before.

"Go on," Mai said, ignoring Joey and making a sweeping motion with her hands to Serenity and Tristan. The younger girl murmured a 'thank you' and, pulling Tristan behind her, she put her own helmet on and climbed on behind Tristan. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she gave a high-pitched squeal of delight as he revved the bike before taking off down the road. Joey stopped gaping and began flapping his arms.

"SLITS? She had SLITS in the skirt?" he raged, having spotted the said slits only when Serenity had climbed onto the bike, allowing her to ride astride. Breathing hard, he looked to Mai who had let his sister go, ready to do some more yelling before her opened lips kissed his tense mouth teasingly and she walked past him into the house.

His rage evaporated and he turned to watch her before following her back into the house. Mai approached him, head tilted coyly, her mass of styled blonde hair spilling over her bare shoulders enticingly. She bit her lip and brought her hands up to fix the collar of Joey's shirt, folding it over just so before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing close to him. His arms came around her autmatically.

"You know," Mai murmured to him from the ear she was nibbling on, "you get way too cranky when you haven't gotten any."

Joey's hands were suddenly pressing her closer, one on her rear and the other at her neck as he ravaged her mouth, tongue sweeping over hers as Mai hooked a leg over his hip. She pulled away from his lips long enough to look over his shoulder and kick the front door closed before unceremoniously tearing at the buttons on his shirt.

Had one been on the other side of the door, outside, one would have heard a large thump against said door, blushed and kept walking. One could only hope they were out of earshot when the groaning began.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering all the guys slavering over Serenity I imagine this happens so very often. And I bet Serenity is playing the field like a one-woman team.
> 
> And we all know Mai is a top.
> 
> Feel free to validate me with reviews. (I am shameless, I know.)


End file.
